eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance
Are you sure it's not a good idea to juggle these mirrors? i dunno Gifts Loved Moonstone, Chocolate Cake, (Looking for) Diamond Liked Strawberry Juice, Moondrop Flower, Relaxtea Leaves Disliked Oil, Weeds, Animals Hated Cinnamon, Junk Ore, Fossil Personality Steadfast Lance is unwavering in everything he does, from accomplishing anything he wants to helping others. Altruistic He likes to be relied on and cares for everyone. Lance is good-natured and has made it his life goal to get along with everyone (although him being indelicate makes this difficult…) He tries his best! Intrepid A bit of a thrill seeker, Lance is always looking for excitement in people and places because he considers himself very boring (he tries not to dwell on this). There is no adventure Lance would not partake, and no person to whom he'd refuse introduction. Messy Lance collects gems and other items he finds pretty or possibly useful in magic, and leaves them strewn upon everywhere. He wants to take care of others but can barely take care of himself. Tactless Lance voices thoughts at inappropriate times as he can’t read the atmosphere very well. He misjudges situations constantly, but luckily doesn’t get embarrassed easily, remaining calm even when he messes up. Whenever he does this, he just plays it off naturally. Shortsighted Lance goes with the flow and doesn’t generally get too fussy about things, meaning the results of his lack of planning ends up smacking him in the face. He is also impulsive and rushes into things a lot, which leads to him always sporting some small injury. History Lance is the child of two hard-working parents who wanted the best for their only son, and thus were too easy on him. He grew up having no responsibilities, and spent all his time reading books that featured heroes. Looking up to them, Lance decided that he wanted to help others. His parents, worried that he would struggle after they grew too old to care for him, sent him off on a backpacking trip to his reclusive grandma who lived atop a remote mountain. They hoped that by taking care of someone else, he would learn to take care of himself as well. Spending years there with his grandma who dabbled in the art of magic, Lance was gripped by the usefulness and unpredictability of it, and so he started to learn from her. Lance loved using magic to make life easier so he wouldn’t be completely at a loss to take care of himself, and realized that he could use it to help others. He could become one of the fictional heroes he looked up to as a child! Unfortunately, just when Lance was grasping the basics of magic, his grandma passed away. Lance returned home with a great number of wonderful rocks and gems that he found along his trip, markers of his journey. As he was placing them onto his room’s windowsill, his parents presented him with a leaflet advertising Toffee Town, promising a job and housing. There was a job advertising magic, so not even unpacking, Lance grabbed his bags and set off for the train station. Elation brewing in his heart, Lance recognized it as a chance to experience a new adventure and learn how to harness the magic that lay dormant for the sake of others. Additional Info - Lance loves gems, because he thinks they must be magical since they’re pretty! He doesn't own more than three at a time because he keeps giving them to other people - Crows like his gems too much, and most animals are a bit too messy for his tastes, so he doesn’t like animals in general. At least he likes people! - Likes desserts and hates fried foods because some oil splattered on him the one and only time he tried cooking. - Allergic to cinnamon, unfortunately cannot eat cinnamon desserts. - If you dare him to do something he will 100% do it no regrets. - He causes accidental magic when sick, like things floating to the ceiling when he sneezes. When it gets really bad, things shatter! - Carries bandaids around. - Looking for the ever elusive diamond! Added - Hayfever during spring and fall, good luck. AddedCategory:Townsfolk